Futurama: A Holiday Disaster
by ladyanaconda
Summary: The whole gang goes on a vacation, but trouble is always hot on their heels. A relaxing vacation turns out to be a complete disaster. Some of the characters in this story don't belong to me, they belong to Kooples.
1. Prologue

Futurama Holiday Disaster.

**Just to tell you, Some of the characters I'm using are not mine; they belong to Kooples –PixieBeatle256 in deviantart- and I have already asked her permission. So, here you go. **

Chapter 1- Prologue

-New New york, Planet Express Building-

Fry rubbed his eyes irritably as he and Leela made their way unto the conference room, wondering what was so urgent that the professor had demanded their presence at 3:00 A.M. Phae and Louie were with their grandparents, so they wouldn't need to worry about that for a while. When the door opened, they spotted Bender and Demonica had already taken a seat; well, Demonica was the one who was siting normally, Bender was lying on the table, deep asleep. The rest of the crew hadn't arrived just yet…

"Good morning…" Fry let out a big yawn, rubbing his back.

"Hey there…" Demonica lifted her hand in salute, "he called you too here?"

"Yeah, I wonder what is it this time…" Leela growled under her breath, before noticing something was missing… "Where's little Devin, by the way?"

"Dad's looking after him, he's been quite excited with Devin."

Bender let out a burp before opening his eyes slowly, and noticing Fry and Leela standing on the door, "hey there, did you bring cigars?"

Leela rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Bender. You can't spend ONE single day without smoking?"

Bender just rested his head on the table again, struggling to keep his eyes open. Five months had passed since the Robot Devil had allowed Demonica to marry him, although the robotic prince of darkness still held some animosity for Bender for taking his beloved daughter away from him. He would visit often, however, to spend time with both his daughter and grandson. Persephone managed to convince her husband to learn and accept Bender, or at least to tolerate his presence.

Devin had become good friends with Louie and Phae, although they were about three days older than him. They would always play together and take their nap together, and Louie and Devin's favorite hobby was to take one of Phae's toys. Devin looked like his father when he was a baby, but his color scheme was from his mother's side of the family.

About an hour later, everyone was already in the conference room, but the one thing they had in common in that moment: they were all exhausted and irritated. Amy's hair was a complete mess, and Hermes had his glasses missing –he had probably forgotten them- and was still in his pajamas. Zoidberg didn't even have any clothes, except for a towel around his waist.; he hated to get interrupted during his bath time. Cubert, Dwight and Azul had gone to a summer camp, so they would not be back for about another two months. LeBarbara had stayed at home; there was no way in hell she would wake up at such an early time. After another twenty minutes of struggling to stay awake, the professor entered the conference room, scratching his back with one hand and holding a cup of coffee in the other.

"Is everyone already here?" he inquired

The Planet Express crew replied with exhausted groans.

"Very well, since everybody's here, there's good news,"

Amy yawned, "Couldn't you wait until 11 A.M. to tell us the 'good news'?"

"which will probably turn out to be a suicidal mission, like always," Fry muttered under his breath.

The professor frowned, "IN that case, I guess We'll all have to wait until then-"

The entire crew, even Bender-who had awoken abruptly- yelled, "NO!"

The professor smirked triumphantly, "Now, the news. As you know, we've been very stressed with deliveries lately, and some of YOU," the professor took a quick glance at Fry, "are complaining too much about it-"

"Go straight to the point so that we can go back to sleep, old man!" Zoidberg growled, trying to keep his towel from falling down.

"Okay, okay… We're going on vacation!"

That was unexpected. "WHAT?!"

"You heard! We're going on a vacation, whether you like it or not!"

However, before he was finished, the crew had already gone out and returned with luggage, umbrellas, beach balls and some of them had even changed into vocational clothes.

"Why didn't you say so from the beginning?" Hermes stated in excitement, "I had been planning to run away to take a secret vacation, but now that you've mentioned the holiday…"

Demonica wrapped her arms around Bender's neck, "this is marvelous! We'll be able to spend some quality time together!"

"And we'll be able to get some new 'souvenirs'", Bender smirked, thinking of all the things they could steal

"Not to mention we'll be able to reaffirm our bonds of friendship and partnership!" Amy pointed out, just to receive odd looks from the rest of the crew.

"I can't believe it'll be our first vacation with the children!" Leela exclaimed happily while hugging Fry

"Yeah, I can't wait to teach little Devin how to make a sandcastle, and how to steal a wallet!" Bender replied happily.

"Would you let me finish?!" the professor shouted over with a megaphone, successfully gaining the attention of the crew, "I've not even mentioned where we are going!"

Fry thought he was going to start sweating out of excitement, "Okay, okay! Where are we going?"

"I've made a reservation on a five-star hotel, on the tropical planet of Hawaii II. However, it is on the other side of the- don't you even think about it!" the professor snapped at Zoidberg as he tried to gobble down the lasagna he had ordered for breakfast, "As I was saying, Hawaii II is located on the other side of the galaxy, so it'll be two weeks of travelling through space! And for that, we must depart at exactly !2 P.M.!"

Demonica lifted her hand, "oh, I get it. You woke us up at his time so that we could get ready, didn't you?"

"Actually, I was feeling lonely," the professor looked down, embarrassed

"Okay, everybody!" Hermes spoke up, "we have about eight hours to get ready, so move out!"

However, Demonica was thinking about something… When was the last time her father and her had spent quality time together? They hadn't gone out very much when she was a child, mostly due to his attempt to "protect" her from sins. Besides, this was a perfect chance so that he could get to like Bender at least a bit…

When Bender was about to walk out of the room, Demonica grabbed him by the arm and stopped him, "hey, Bender, I'd like to ask you something,"

Bender wrapped an arm around her, "what is it, sweetie?" he inquired with a seducing tone.

"Well, what would you think if I invited my Dad to come with us?"

"WHAT?!" Bender almost fell back, "Do you want me to be murdered in the middle of the night?! He let us marry, but he still doesn't like me!"

"Demonica crossed her arms, "oh, come on, Bender! My dad doesn't hate you that much!

Bender gave her the look of 'oh, really?'

"… Okay, my dad still hates your guts, but this is the perfect chance for you to make peace with him!

"You mean I'll have to sleep with one eye open for the entire vacation?"

However, Demonica decided to use her secret weapon; not even her father could resist it. She made the puppy face.

Bender tried to look away, but was unable to, "hey, sweetie, don't do that! You know it makes me feel manipulated and insecure! Okay, okay, your dad can go!"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Demonica wrapped her arms around Bender in a hug; "let's tell him right away!"

-Robot Hell, New Jersey-

Beelze stared at his sleeping grandson, watching as the baby bot sucked his little finger and often kicked the air. He couldn't contain a small chuckle as Devin let out a sneeze and struggled slightly, starting to wake up.

"There, there, there…." The Robot Devil cooed at the baby as he covered Devin with a blanket, "it's alright, grandpa is here…"

Upon hearing his grandpa's voice, Devin calmed down and let out a yawn before falling asleep. The robot Devil stared at his grandson for another while. He remembered when Demonica was a baby; he had been the universe's happiest robot. He missed her.

He missed when she would snuggle deeply into his embrace when she had a bad dream.

He missed when he used to play his violin for her as a lullaby.

He missed when she would follow him everywhere.

"_Years really do pass quickly…_" the Robot Devil thought bitterly, wishing he could turn back the time to when Demonica was born.

"Boss?"

The Robot Devil turned to see the source of the voice, and spotted one of his demon bots standing on the doorway.

"What?" he hissed in low voice

"Sorry to bother you, boss, but Demonica's here-"

Before the demon bot could finish, the Robot Devil was already running out (pushing the demon bot out of the way as he did so) towards his office. When he opened the door, he found his little angel on the chair, expecting him.

"Demonica!" he cried out happily

Demonica turned around and smiled upon seeing her father, "Daddy!

She ran to her father and wrapped her arms around him; the Robot Devil wrapped his arms around his daughter as well, before spotting a certain robot lying against the wall.

Bender gulped, "Uh… hi?"

The Robot Devil narrowed his eyes, "hello there… Bender," he spat

"Dad, we have exciting news!" Demonica intervened before her husband and father started arguing again, "The professor said we're going on a vacation, and we wanted to ask you something,"

Demonica elbowed Bender softly, and he sighed in sadness.

"… Would you like to come with us?" he could barely speak. Two weeks with his father-in-law, plus the month in Hawaii II.

"_From summer vacation to summer torture…_" Bender thought sadly

"You're asking me to…" the Robot Devil was quite flattered, "go with you on vacation?"

Demonica smiled, "So, Dad, what do you say?"

Beelze tried to pretend not to be very excited, "It all depends on where you are vacationing,"

"Hawaii II-"

"I'm in!"

Demonica let out a giggle to her father's reaction; she knew why her father loved that place. It was where she and her mother had gone for their honeymoon. According to Persephone, they had enjoyed every second of it.

"Speaking of which, where is my little bundle of joy?" Demonica inquired, looking around for her son.

"He's taking a nap right now, but he's in my chambers," her father replied, "so, when are we departing?"

Bender sat in the chair in front of the Robot Devil's desk and rested his feet on it, "at 12 P.M, today,"

"So soon? I'll need to put somebody in charge while I'm gone…"

Bender stood up, heading for the door, "well, I'm going to check on Devin. He should be wake by now,"

"Why don't you put Doug in charge? He's very responsible," Demonica suggested as her husband left.

The Robot Devil would have raised an eyebrow, if he had any, "I thought you didn't like Doug,"

Demonica looked down, "It's not that, it's just… he simply wasn't my type…"

"Well, if we're departing at midday, I have to pack up,"

"Look who's already awake!" Bender returned, this time holding Devin. When he saw his mother, Devin giggled and held his arms up to her.

"Hello there, my little baby!" Demonica laughed as she took Devin from Bender, "Did you have sweet dreams? Did you have fun with grandpa?"

"Sweetie, do you think your mother will be able to come too?" Bender inquired.

The Robot Devil sighed sadly, "I don't know… these days she's been feeling quite sick."

"Mom is sick?" Demonica inquired, a tone of worry in her voice.

"She's been having trouble breathing lately, so I don't know if It will be good for her to travel for so much time,"

Bender asked, "Where's Persephone, by the way? I didn't see her at your chambers,"

"I suggested her to go for a stroll a while ago, but where, I don't know,"

"I'm back, sweetie!" a feminine, familiar voice sounded in the air and Persephone walked into the office.

"Mom!" Demonica cried out happily, running towards her mother.

"Demonica!" Persephone was overjoyed to see her daughter and wrapped her arms around her, but suddenly started to cough. The robot Devil rushed to her side, suddenly worried.

"Persephone, my darling, are you alright?! Does something hurt?!" he asked softly yet worried, throwing Bender off his chair and motioning his wife to sit down.

"Don't worry, you can have the chair!" Bender growled as he stood up, rubbing his head.

"I'm fine, Beelze!" Persephone replied weakly before turning to look at Demonica, "don't worry, sweetie. Your father is just overreacting,"

"Well, We had just told your husband if he wanted to go on a vacation with us and the rest of the gang," Bender explained, "he said yes, but we wanted to know if you would like to come to,"

"Vacation?" Persephone glanced at her husband, "sounds good, it would be nice to spend some quality time together as a family,"

The robot devil held his wife's hand, "But sweetie, are you sure you can travel in your condition,"

"Come on, Beelze! It's not like I have a terminal illness or something!"

Devin, meanwhile, was still in his mother's arms, wondering what was going on. He looked at his grandma, then at his grandpa and finally at his father.

"Excuse me, but I think it's already 5 A.M, we have to hurry if we want to depart on time,"

Persephone stood up, despite her husband's insistence, "you're right, sweetie. Beelze, we should go pack up now,"

The Robot Devil nodded and turned to look at Demonica, "you two go on ahead, we will catch up to you later,"

Having said this, the Robot Devil escorted his wife out of the room, and Bender, Demonica and Devin remained on his office.

"See? It wasn't so bad?" Demonica smirked

"Not for you," Bender rubbed his back, "I think I got a dent,"

Demonica kissed her husband on the cheek, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, since we've already packed up and we still have 7 hours before departing, how about we go and spend some quality time ourselves?" he smirked in a seductive way

Demonica giggled, "oh, Bender, you haven't lost your touch, have you?"

Yep, those would definitely be a unforgettable vacation.


	2. WHy Am I Not Surprised?

Futurama Holiday disaster

Chapter 2- Why am I not surprised?

-New New York, Planet Express Building-

Everybody was already in the hangar; well, almost everybody. Persephone and the Robot Devil had not arrived yet. But most of the gang were already prepared for the long trip. Bender, fry and Hermes were carrying their respective wives' luggage into the ship… unfortunately, like all women, the luggage was very heavy… and numerous.

"Seriously! Why do women have to carry so much stuff?!" Bender growled as he picked up Demonica's sixth luggage.

"Don't you know?" Fry panted as well, "If women carried less luggage, they wouldn't have enough space to keep all the clothes they will buy when we get there!"

Hermes put another of LeBarbara's luggage on the luggage compartment, located just at the back of the ship, "Well, at least most of LeBarbara's were ruined in the laundry, so her luggage is quite light…"

"So your parents-in-law are coming?" Fry inquired as he put the last of Leela's luggage in the compartment.

Bender sighed sadly in reply, "unfortunately, yes. Well, actually I don't have anything against Persephone, it's the Robot Devil I'm worried about,"

"Oh, come on! Why would he try to murder you or something?"

"In case you forgot, I got his daughter pregnant out of wedlock! If that's not enough for a father to hate somebody, I don't know what is!"

Hermes sat down on one of the chairs, "When did they say they were arriving, by the way?"

"Eleven o'clock," Bender let out a smirk, "but if I'm lucky, they won't get here in time-"

"Demonica, we're here!" They heard Persephone's voice, to which Bender smacked his metal forehead.

"Darn!" he growled

"Persephone, my dear…" the Robot Devil walked into the hangar after his wife, and like Bender, Fry and Hermes, he was carrying Persephone's numerous luggage, "are you sure you need all of this?"

"Of course, honey! IF I run out of space, I won't be able to pack all the clothes

I'll buy when we get to Hawaii II"

Beelze sighed and walked towards the ship with some difficulty. Bender stared to panic and without thinking it twice jumped into the compartment. Fry and Hermes remained silent until the Robot Devil entered the ship, carrying the luggage.

"Hey there, Beelzie!" Hermes greeted, to which the Robot Devil replied with a growl.

"Where do I put this?!" he muttered under his breath.

"The luggage compartment is over here," Fry pointed at the door behind him. The Robot Devil walked towards the door and dropped the luggage inside, finally getting to take a breath.

"OUCH!" he heard a yelp from inside the compartment, but almost immediately

Recognized the voice.

"Bender? Why are you resting in there while I almost broke my back with all of that luggage?!" he hissed

Bender managed to emerge from all the luggage that was crushing him, "Well, I was just… err… making sure we didn't forget anything! You know, we've been busy with all this stuff of the vacation and all… hehe…", he walked out of the compartment room, "what does Persephone put in there, anyway? Bricks? Rocks? Or both?

The Robot Devil growled as he walked towards one of the chairs and sat down, "I'd reply with one of my sarcastic, cynical comments as usual but my back is killing me! And where's the old man?"

Bender walked out of the compartment and rubbed his back, "the Professor said he had something to do before departing and Zoidberg is… well, I don't really know where he is,"

Fry took a glance to the conference room, "Speaking of which, what do you think the girls are doing while we break our backs?"

"Talking about pop artists, hot guys and the latest musical celebrities behind our backs," Hermes suggested, taking a seat on one of LeBarbara's suitcases.

Up in the conference room, Demonica, Leela, and Persephone were playing with Phae, Louie and Devin, while Amy and Le Barbara were looking for something to watch in the T.V.

"So how have you been doing with Bender, sweetheart?" Persephone inquired while tickling her grandson.

Demonica giggled as she ruffled Louie's hair, "Perfect, Mom. He's a very good father and a very loving husband. I wish Dad could get to like him at least a bit,"

"I don't get what's his problem," Leela commented while giving the bottle to Phae, "I mean, you and Bender got married about a month ago! Bender was responsible and took care of his son! Can't he simply forgive and forget?"

Persephone sighed sadly, "Beelze is not the type of robot who forgives so easily,"

"Speaking of which, shouldn't the professor have returned by now? I mean, it's 11:30."

"We're departing in half an hour, aren't we? I think I'm going to check on the boys," Amy announced while standing up and walking out of the conference room. LeBarbara took the control and started changing through the channels.

"Does anybody know where Zoidberg went, by the way?" Demonica asked, looking around.

"I have no idea," Leela replied, "Maybe he is looking for snacks in the dumpster again,"

Demonica made a disgusted face, "in the dumpster?"

"Nobody knows why he does that.

Twenty minutes later, the professor was back. He brought back lots of clothes for the beach, various colorful towels and sunblock. He had also changed his attire; he was wearing an orange shirt with yellow flowers, dark brown shorts, sandals, a sun hat and even sunglasses instead of his normal glasses.

"Alright, everybody! We're leaving in ten minutes! If you're not in the ship, you stay!" he announced with a megaphone, "that means you, Zoidberg, wherever you are!"

Everyone –except for Zoidberg- was already inside the ship. Demonica, Leela, Fry and Bender were putting their respective babies on the special seats they had bought (well, Bender had stolen it). Amy and LeBarbara were talking about their favorite artists, and the Robot Devil was consenting Persephone in everything he could due to her illness. Hermes had gone to look for snacks and the Professor was making sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

Demonica decided it was the perfect chance for Bender and her father to get along, so when they were done putting Devin in the seat, she grabbed Bender by the arm and walked towards her father.

"Demonica, what are you doing?" Bender asked in confusion

"Now your chance, Bender. I'll take my mom away and you try and start a conversation with my dad," Demonica explained

"What?! Can't at least your mother stay, so that there's a witness in case he murders me?"

"Come on, Bender! Just tell him something nice!" Demonica then called out to her mother, "hey, mom!"

The Robot Devil and Persephone turned to see their daughter.

"What is it, sweetie?" Persephone inquired

"Could you help me with Devin? He's been quite anxious,"

"Sure. Beelze, could you stay with Bender for a while?"

The Robot Devil narrowed his eyes at Bender, "of course, my dear,"

Bender gulped; he would be sweating if he were human. Persephone and Demonica left, leaving Bender and his father-in-law alone. Both were silent for a while, before Bender decided to start a conversation.

"… So… how've you been doing?" he whispered

Beelze shrugged, "fine… I still miss Demonica, but she's happy, so…"

"… How are things in Robot Hell?"

"As always, full of tortured robots, lava and a snack machine,"

It was the Robot Devil's turn to ask, "How are you treating Demonica?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I treat her as a queen!"

"And my grandson?"

"What's with the sudden interrogatory? If I didn't treat her well she'd tell you!"

The Robot Devil leaned on Bender and hissed, "I'm warning you, If you do something that could hurt her I'll throw a bomb in your life, got it?"

"Yeah…" Bender replied, not really understanding, "Could you be a little more clear?"

Beelze narrowed his eyes, "break her heart and I'll make you wish you were never born,"

Bender gulped, "ok, I got the message…"

"Okay, we depart now!" The professor made the final announcement, this time without using the megaphone, "Leela, Fry, Demonica, Bender, take your posts. Everybody else, hang on something,"

Leela, Fry, Bender and Demonica took their respective posts, while everybody else went to their respective cabins. (Persephone and Beelze took away Devin and the twins) Zoidberg, however, was nowhere to be seen, but no one seemed to care. The ships engines were started to lift, and was soon flying high into the sky. LeBarbara, Hermes and Amy decided to take a bath on the sauna, while the Robot Devil and his wife were playing with the twins and their grandson. After a while, the ship left Earth's atmosphere and was flying deep into space.

Bender rested on his chair, "At this rate, we will get to Hawaii II in no time,"

However, out of sudden, the ship's engine turned off and the ship was left stranded in space. Leela, Fry and Demonica and stood up in confusion.

"What happened?" Demonica inquired

Fry shrugged, "I don't know, but I doubt the ship is taking a break,"

Persephone and the robot Devil entered the bridge; Persephone was carrying the twins and the robot Devil was carrying Devin. Then Hermes and the professor entered the bridge as well, Hermes was dripping and he had a towel around his waist, and the professor was already in his beach clothes.

"Did we arrive already?" the professor inquired, excited.

"No, we stopped," Hermes replied

"Why did we stop? What's going on?" the Robot Devil inquired while giving the bottle to Devin.

Leela took a look at the fuel tank, "here's the problem, we ran out of fuel,"

"WHAT?!" Almost everyone in the room exclaimed, except for Bender, who grew suspiciously nervous.

"That's impossible! Who was in charge of filling up the tank?" the professor grew angry

"Not me," Fry spoke up, lifting up his hands.

"Me neither," Leela added

"I went to Robot Hell to invite mom and dad, so It wasn't me," Demonica said as well

"Don't look at me," Hermes also said, "It was my turn last week,"

The Robot Devil and Persephone noticed Bender was very nervous, as if he had realized something.

"Is something bothering you, Bender?" Persephone inquired

Bender gulped, "who, me? No! I'm fine! Don't worry about me!"

All the gazes turned on Bender.

Demonica hissed, "Bender, it was your turn, wasn't it?"

Bender looked down in shame, "sorry, I guess I forgot,"

The Robot Devil rolled his eyes in annoyance, "why am I not surprised?"

"Bender, how could you forget to fill the tank?!" Leela hissed, "I asked you to do it a million times!"

"Actually, it was only ten times," Fry pointed out, just to receive a dagger look from Leela, "I'll shut up,"

The professor hissed, "You idiot! You realize that we're stranded on space?! And if we don't get to Hawaii II in two weeks, we'll lose our reservation,"

Everyone exclaimed again, "WHAT?!"

The professor gulped, "err… I think I forgot to mention that… he…"

"you mean that if we don't get there in two weeks there will be no vacation?" Hermes inquired in annoyance, "you should have started with that in the beginning,"

"look guys, I'm sorry, I think I forgot because I was too worried about…" Bender held his tongue when he saw the look the Robot Devil was giving him, "err… forget about it,"

"What can we do?" Demonica inquired

"Unless somebody brought fuel there's nothing we can do," the professor explained, "we're stranded until somebody rescues us or until the space currents take us somewhere,"

"Nice job, _Bender_," the Robot Devil hissed

Bender lifted up his arms, "hey, don't look at me like it is my fault-" he was interrupted by the dagger glares everyone was throwing at him, "okay, it was my fault, but I'll fix it!"

"And how're you going to do that?" Fry crossed his arms

"Okay, first of all, even if we have to spend a few days stranded, I brought snacks in the small fridge over there,"

Hermes walked to the mini fridge in the corner of the bridge ender had pointed to, but when he opened it, Zoidberg fell out.

"Zoidberg?! What were you doing in there?!" Hermes inquired in shock

Zoidberg explained, "I was hungry so I ate the snacks in there, but somebody closed the door and I was trapped in there,"

In fact, the fridge was now empty.

"Marvelous! Now we have no fuel and no food!" Fry whimpered

Suddenly, the twins and Devin started to cry, sensing the tension.

"I suppose that's my fault as well…" Bender muttered in low voice

Persephone made a suggestion, "If we have no fuel, I guess somebody will have to push the ship to a gas station,"

"But who?" Fry inquired

Bender grew nervous again when everyone turned to loom at him.

"Oh, no! Why me?!" he growled

"Well, to start with, this is _your _fault," Demonica crossed her arms.

"And if you don't start pushing this ship to the next gas station, tomorrow you will wake up in space," the Robot Devil growled threateningly.

Bender looked down, "oh, damn…"

XOXOXO

"Seriously! At least they could have helped me or something! But NO! They sent me back here alone to push this entire ship!" Bender growled as he struggled to push the ship. Luckily, because they were in space, it was not very hard, but it didn't mean the ship wasn't heavy.

Bender sighed. This was definitely going to make the Robot Devil hate him even more. IF only there could be a way for him to show his father-in-law he could be as responsible, nice and trustworthy as Doug was. Well, Bender was bigger and far more attractive, but that apparently was not enough for the Robot Devil. Then it occurred to Bender.

"that's it!" Bender cried out in excitement, "If all goes well, the Robot Devil is going to kiss the ground I walk over!"


	3. Bender's Surprise

Futurama Holiday Disaster

Chapter 3- Bender's Surprise

After about two hours of pushing the ship, Bender finally arrived to a gas station on one of the moons of Krithya. As soon as the ship touched the ground, he fell and stayed in the ground, exhausted.

"Finally… I can take my plan in action…" he panted heavily.

Almost everyone went out of the ship to buy some snacks in the gas station, and Leela and Fry went fill up the tank, taking the twins with them. Demonica also went out of the ship and went to see Bender, holding a sleeping Devin in her arms. She spotted Bender lying on the ground.

"Bender, are you alright?" Demonica inquired, worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'm fine…" Bender replied, still panting, "Speaking of which, what's your father's favorite food?"

"Dad's favorite food? Why do you want to know?"

"I've got a plan, and I need you to help me. If all goes according to the plan, he's going to adore me,"

"What are you up to, Bender?"

Bender stood up, leaned in to his wife and whispered something in her ear. Demonica didn't know what to say.

"err…" she mumbled, "Are you sure it's a good idea? Dad has a sensible stomach,"

"don't worry! Just take him away for half-an-hour and when you come back, I'll have his favorite food ready!"

"… Mom once said that Dad loves cupcakes, he simply can't resist to eat them when he sees one,"

"Perfect! Try to keep him away from the sheep as long as possible and I'll make cupcakes for him,"

Demonica wasn't sure if it would work; after all, the rest of the crew had warned her that Bender's cooking –if it could be called cooking- was horrible. But well, perhaps her father would actually like it.

"Alright, I'll tell Mom and Dad to accompany me to sightsee. But hurry up, my Dad is not very patient,"

Do Demonica entered the ship, and after a few minutes she walked out with her parents.

"Demonica, you sure this is a good idea? Your mother almost fainted," he heard the Robot Devil say.

"Beelze, it was nothing! Perhaps I just need some fresh air," Persephone replied

"Come on, Dad! You're going to love the view!" Demonica spoke up, "and I'm sure Devin's going to love it as well,"

Bender saw as Demonica took her parents away, and he sneaked into the ship, and rushed into the kitchen. However, he didn't count on Hermes and t he Professor being there.

"Bender, what are you doing?" Hermes inquired when he saw Bender scooping up ingredients and then swallowing them, not bothering to see if they were edible.

"I'm going to make cupcake for the Robot Devil so that he may like me!" Bender simply replied as he picked up a dead rat from the floor and swallowed it up, crushing it in his insides along with the rest of the ingredients.

The Professor stood up abruptly, "What?! If you want to kill him, at least do it in a quick way!"

Bender frowned, "Didn't you hear? I want him to like me!" he growled as he poured the mix into a tray.

"If you give him that, he's going to despise you even more than he already does," Hermes muttered

"Come on! Just go see if he comes back! I want it to be a surprise!"

After half-an-hour, Leela and Fry returned. Fry was carrying Louie and Phae and Leela was carrying the shopping. Soon, LeBarbara and Amy entered as well, carrying shopping bags.

"Good news!" Leela commented, "turns out there was an offer in the store, and we only paid twenty dollars for all of this!"

"Do you have any salt?" Bender inquired, while opening the oven.

LeBarbara handed him the salt they had bought, "here you go,"

Bender poured almost all the salt can in the tray and then put in in the oven to 20º degrees.

"Done! These should be ready in half-an-hour," Bender exclaimed triumphantly.

"Why are you making cupcakes, by the way?" Fry inquired

"Demonica told me the Robot Devil's favorite food are cupcakes. So I'm baking him some so that he may like me!"

Amy looked up in annoyance, "Bender, I'm not an expert, but aren't cupcakes supposed to be sweet?"

Bender frowned, "What do you know about cooking?"

"I'm a woman,"

Fry took Phae and Louie -who had fallen sleep- to the room he and Leela had made for them on the ship. Bender wandered around the ship for about half-an-hour before Demonica returned with Devin and her parents.

"Darn! This is the last time I kick a ball!" he heard the Robot Devil snarl, and noticed he was limping on his right foot.

"I told you to be careful on when you step, but noooo," Demonica replied, holding Devin close to her, rolling her eyes, "you didn't listen to me,"

"How was I supposed to know there were space urchins in this damn moon?!"

Persephone helped her husband walk to the nearby chair, "Does it still hurt, honey?" she inquired

Beelze rubbed his right foot, "What do you think? Ow…"

Bender saw his chance and went into the kitchen. Five minutes later, he was back with the tray of cupcakes.

"Beelzie! How are you doing? I made you some cupcakes!"

The Robot Devil stared at the greenish cupcakes for a while before narrowing his eyes at Bender.

"You poisoned them, didn't you?"

"DAD!" Demonica exclaimed

"Oh, come on!" Bender pretended to be hurt, "You really think I would be capable of doing such a thing?"

Beelze crossed his arms, "yes, I do,"

"Come on, taste one!"

"Beelze, don't be a dork," Persephone muttered to her husband, "Take one,"

The Robot Devil sighed, took one of the cupcakes and gave it a bite. He swallowed it, and it took a few seconds for him to realize he just committed a great mistake…

***Five minutes later***

Bender was smashing his head against the wall, while waiting for the Robot Devil to go out of the bathroom, along with Demonica and Persephone. After tasting Bender's cupcakes, the Robot Devil had rushed into the bathroom to vomit oil.

"I can't believe it! I made my father-in-law vomit! Bender whimpered, "He's going to hate my guts even more!"

"Don't worry, Bender. He'll be fine," Demonica attempted to cheer him up, "what did you put in those cupcakes, anyway?"

"Eggs, a rat, salt, soy milk-"

"Soy milk?" Persephone exclaimed in shock, "Beelze is lactose intolerant!"

Bender exclaimed in shock, "WHAT?! Demonica, why didn't you tell me?!"

Demonica shrugged, "Because I didn't know!"

Finally, the bathroom door opened, and the Robot Devil walked out, a nauseous look on his face. However, he managed to narrow his eyes at Bender.

"Thank you very much, now I'll have problems with my oil for the rest of the vacation," he hissed

"How was I supposed to know you were lactose intolerant?!" Bender defended himself

"I don't want to imagine what you're going to feed to my grandson," Beelze pointed out

Demonica put her hands on her hips, "Dad! You're exaggerating!"

"Exaggerating?! Don't you see I just threw out oil?!"

"If you're having diarrhea, why don't you take a pill?" Fry asked from his seat in the bridge as the ship started to lift up.

"I'm a robot, genius," Beelze rolled his eyes.

"Okay, everybody, hang on," Leela warned before she set the ship going.

"Come on, honey. I'll take you to the sauna," Persephone led her husband away

"Thanks, my darling. I hope it calms my damn oil…" the Robot Devil muttered as he and his wife walked away.

"Great, now he will think I tried to poison him," Bender looked down in sadness

"Don't worry, Bender," Demonica comforted him, "it's going to be alright. He'll probably calm down in three or four days,"

Suddenly, Phae and Louie started to cry. Leela left her seat –quickly being replaced by Demonica- and took the twins from Fry.

"There, there, mommy is here," she cooed at them

Just then, the Professor and Zoidberg entered the bridge.

"Okay, everybody, since we have lost precious time thanks to _Bender_," he glared at Bender for a little while before continuing, "there will be no stops, except to refill the tank! And it's almost lunch time so somebody except Bender go to the kitchen and make something to eat!"

"Oh, cupcakes!" Zoidberg saw the tray of cupcakes Bender had made, "yummy!"

"No, no, no, Zoidberg! Those were made by Bender!" fry tried to warn him

But Zoidberg was already eating, and surprisingly, he seemed to like them.

"Hey, these are delicious! Soy milk, my favorite!" he was saying

Nobody spoke for a while, slowly going back to what they were doing. Demonica decided to try and make dinner; perhaps she would ask her mother for help, since she had never cooked. Meanwhile, Persephone and the Robot Devil had gone to the sauna and were getting quite romantic in one of the couches.

"oh, Beelze!" she giggled

"Come on, kitty," Beelze smirked seductively as he leaned over his wife, "I'm hungry, and I'd like to taste those beautiful legs,"

"You haven't lost your touch, have you?" Persephone giggled once again as they rested on the couch and started kissing.

"Well, I'm glad you're better now, dad," they heard Demonica's voice, and almost immediately the two robots sat back, embarrassed. They saw Demonica standing in the doorway, lying against the wall, a smirk drawn on her lips.

"Demonica! How long have you been there?!" Beelze blushed, becoming even more red than usual.

"For about 2 minutes," she turned to her mother, "mom, could you help me cook something for dinner?"

Persephone stood up, "of course, honey,"

The Robot Devil muttered, "as long as Bender is not the one cooking, it's okay for me.."

Demonica sighed, "Daddy, would you forget it? He was trying to be nice,"

"And look what happened!"

"Beelze, tell me when you decide to act like an adult," Persephone added in annoyance as she and her daughter went out of the room.

The Robot Devil remained silent for the next few minutes. Perhaps Demonica and Persephone were right and he should give Bender a chance, but he couldn't help to dislike his son-in-law. He had taken his little girl, his baby, away. But Demonica was very happy with him, and he always had done everything he could to make her happy. The Robot Devil closed his eyes in thought. If he couldn't do it for Bender, he could at least try it for Demonica.

Meanwhile, Bender was in his cabin with Fry, Leela, the twins and Devin. The ship was momentarily in auto-pilot.

"What am I going to do? Probably he'll try to murder me while I sleep," Bender looked sadly at Devin, who was playing with Phae and Louie.

"What's that with murders in the night and all that stuff?" Fry inquired, confused

"I saw it in Silent Chill!"

"Come on, Bender! Perhaps Demonica is right and the Robot Devil will have forgotten about it in three days!" Leela added, taking Phae in her arms after noticing Louie and Devin were picking on her.

""You should have seen the way he looked at me! I thought he was to kill me with his stare!"

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you apologize?"

"You think I didn't try? But he didn't even let me explain what happened!"

"May I come in?"

Bender froze when he heard the Robot Devil's voice. He was standing in the doorway; apparently he had calmed down quite a bit, as Leela and Demonica had predicted, but that didn't mean he wasn't angry at Bender.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to speak with Bender…"

"Okay," Fry replied

Bender gulped as Fry and Leela left the room with Phae and Louie; the Robot Devil picked Devin up and sat next to Bender (a little far, for he was still angry). Bender grew nervous.

"Bender, we need to talk," Beelze spoke coldly

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU I CAN BE AS GOOD AS DOUG!" Bender suddenly kneeled and started begging

the Robot Devil just stared at him in confusion for a few minutes before frowning, "calm down, Bender. I'm here on peaceful terms,"

"oh, you do?" Bender sat down again, at a safe distance.

"Listen, I despise you with all my might… but Demonica loves you more than she ever loved someone other than Persephone and me. So I decided to try and be more… how do you say it… patient, with you,"

"Really?" Bender couldn't believe what he was hearing

Beelze frowned, "that doesn't mean I'm going to like you… I'll simply attempt not to get angry at you so much…"

"Thank heaven..."

"With ONE condition,"

Bender thought, "_crap_"

"I don't want you to touch Demonica until we get back, am I clear?"

"_What?!_"

"You heard me, I don't want you to touch my daughter in my presence,"

"But we're married! It's nothing bad,"

The Robot Devil narrowed his eyes, and Bender gulped. He thought it would be better to be in peaceful terms with his father-in-law rather than having to sleep with one eye open for the rest of the trip, even if he couldn't have sex with his wife. Bender looked down and sighed.

"…deal…"


	4. Big Foot

Futurama Holiday Disaster

Chapter 4- Big Foot

Bender wandered around his room for several hours after his talk with the Robot Devil, worried about the condition he had been given. No sex with Demonica for the entire trip? He wasn't sure if he could stand it… Just then, Demonica entered the room, holding a sleeping Devin in his arms.

"Hey, Bender, you feeling all right?" she inquired, while placing Devin on the crib they had installed for him.

"Yeah, how was dinner?" Bender replied, trying not to think about the incident with the cupcakes.

"Fine. At least my food didn't make anyone sick, but mom helped me, so…" Demonica blushed, "Now I know why Dad says nobody cooks like her…"

"Speaking of your father, did he eat something?"

Demonica looked down, "Well… due to the incident with the cupcakes, he didn't feel like eating. But he played his violin for Devin and the twins,"

Bender raised an eyebrow, "he brought that gold violin of his? Oh, great!"

"Come on, Bender! You've got to admit it, IT's a good thing he brought it,"

"At least we have a quick way to lull Devin to sleep."

"Speaking of my father, Fry and Leela told me he spoke with you,"

Bender gulped, "indeed, he told me he was wiling to try and be more patient with me,"

Demonica smiled, "see, Bender? I told you he would calm down!"

She wrapped her arms around Bender's neck, and for a moment the two started kissing each other. However, before they could go any further, Bender suddenly remembered the condition the Robot Devil had given him. He separated from Demonica, a sad look on his face.

"I can't do this, not right now, not with your father here,"

Demonica tilted her head, what are you talking about, sweetie?"

"I promised your father I wouldn't touch you until we returned,"

"You WHAT?!"

"That was his condition,"

"I'm so going to get him this time,"

Bender stopped Demonica before she could go to look for her father. " No, no, no! I don't want any more trouble with him!"

"Trouble? Bender, we are married! It's no wrong for us to have sex if we're married!"

"Well, your father doesn't want me to touch you while he is here,"

Demonica rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised if he had told you to sleep on another room,"

"Well, let's not worry about that now," Bender took her hand, "it's late, we should go to sleep,"

"You're right, I'll talk with my dad tomorrow,"

Bender and Demonica rested on the bed; Bender wrapped an arm around Demonica, she giggled and rested her head against his shoulder. The Robot Devil said they couldn't have SEX, but he didn't say anything about sleeping together.

Meanwhile, the Robot Devil was resting on one of the extra rooms with Persephone, although she was in the bathroom right now. He was thinking about the condition he had given Bender in exchange for being less… critical. He knew Bender and Demonica were married, but he still couldn't help being overprotective with his daughter. For him, she would always be his little girl.

"Beelzie…" he heard his wife's voice, with a seductive tone.

The Robot Devil turned towards the restroom door, and opened his eyes wide when he saw Persephone standing in the doorway in a seductive pose, wearing short pajamas: he let out a grin.

"What do we have here? Looks like a tigress got away from the zoo," he giggled

"And this tigress in hungry, and right now he's seeing a VERY hot robot that looks simply delicious," Persephone giggled as rested net to her husband., placing a hand over his waist.

Beelze smirked seductively as he caressed his wife's cheek, "Come at me, I'll see If I can defend myself,"

The two started kissing passionately, caressing each other, and Beelze stretched one of his legs to close the door shut. For the moment, the Planet Express ship had no trouble. However, soon, the Autopilot started to experience some malfunctions, and started to beep nonstop.

This continued for a while, when everybody was deep in sleep. Demonica and Bender were cuddled against each other (despite they couldn't have sex due to Bender's promise to the Robot Devil), Fry and Leela were holding their children in the bed, and Hermes and LeBarbara were sleeping together as well. Persephone and the Robot Devil, after having their 'romantic scene', were now asleep in each other's arms. Professor Farnsworth was deep in sleep as well, and Zoidberg was sleeping… in the machine room. At about six. A.M, the ship shook violently, waking everybody abruptly. Leela, Fry (holding the twins) and the Professor rushed to the bridge, and Leela attempted to take control of the ship, but it had already gone out of control. The ship was spinning out of control towards a nearby planet, which seemed to be completely of forests. Phae and Louie were crying of terror, and soon Bender and Demonica ran out of their room to the bridge, taking Devin, who was also crying. Soon, the entire crew was in the bridge.

"What's going on?!" Demonica asked din shock , holding Devin close to her chest.

"Demonica, let me handle this!" the Robot Devil old his daughter as he turned to look at Leela, "What's going on?!"

Demonica simply rolled her eyes.

"It's no use! We're going to crash-land!" Leela announced, realizing there was nothing she could do.

"Everybody hang on something!" The professor yelled in terror as he grabbed one of the chairs.

Everyone looked for something to hang on while the ship crash-landed. Fry and Leela held each other, the twins between them to protect them from harm, and Bender and Demonica did the same. Amy, Hermes and LeBarbara held on to the chairs like the Professor, Zoidberg rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. The Robot Devil and Persephone hugged each other tightly. The ship was a few meters from the ground…

…

Fry slowly opened his eyes, a wave of pain running through all of his body. He noticed Leela was still in his arms, and the twins were there as well. Thank good, they all seemed to be okay; the twins were crying, but they were okay. He looked around, and noticed the Professor was standing up, rubbing his head with one hand and his back with the other. Leela soon woke up as well, holding the twins. She was glad they and Fry were all right. Hermes and Amy, who had sore backs in that moment, helped them up.

"Is everybody alright?" Leela asked in concern for the others.

Zoidberg came out of the bathroom, with a greenish tone on his face. He looked as if he was going to vomit. Bender helped Demonica up, and she was holding Devin in her arms as well. Devin didn't seem to be hurt neither.

"How do you think we are? We just crash-landed on an unexplored planet, and we will probably have to stay here for who knows how much time!" Professor Farnsworth hissed

Demonica looked around for her parents, and soon her father's voice reached her ears.

"Persephone! Please react! Persephone!" She heard

Demonica felt a twinge of fear in all of her body. Something had happened to her mother; she looked around for her father, and when she spotted him, she was horrified. The Robot Devil was holding his wife's unconscious body in his arms, and he was very anguished.

"Persephone, wake up, my love! Please!" he spoke to her with a pleading tone.

"MOM!" Demonica rushed to her father's side, and tried to shake her mother awake, bot to no avail.

Amy gasped, "OH my gosh! Is she okay?!"

The professor got closer to Persephone and checked her, "she'll be alright, you lot of crybabies! She's just unconscious!"

"Are you sure?! What is something bad happens to her?!" the Robot Devil cried

Hermes spoke up, "we should take her to one of the rooms and wait for her to wake up,"

"And what about the ship?! Somebody has to go and see the engines!" Fry stated, just to receive various stares from almost everyone "… why did I have to speak?"

"Wait a second, I'll go with you!" The Professor stated. "I need to see how much damage we received!"

The Robot Devil carefully stood up, trying to move his wife as less as possible, and slowly made his way to their room, followed by Demonica, Leela, Amy and LeBarbara. Bender decided to go to help Fry and the Professor. Leela had passed the twins to Hermes while she helped Demonica, despite his protests.

"Hey wait a sec! I don't like taking care of kids who are not mine!" Hermes stated, but his complaint fell on deaf ears. He placed the twins on the floor and walked outside, wanting to see the damage. However, the twins didn't like to be alone and soon started crawling towards where Hermes had gone, wanting to find their father.

Outside, The Professor stared in disbelief at the completely destroyed engine, which often let out sparks of electricity.

"I can't believe it!" The professor snapped, "We have such bad luck! First the fuel tank, then the Robot Devil's bad experience with Bender's cooking, and now this! What's next?!"

"How much time do you think it'll take us to fix the engine?" Fry inquired

The Professor looked down in frustration, "About two days! At this rate, we will lose our reservation!"

"Oh, no! I wanted to have a fun, relaxing vacation with my wife and baby, so I'm fixing this thing up!" Bender rolled up his sleeve, but as he was about to try to do something to the engine, Hermes go tin the way.

"No way! You'll only make things worse!" Hermes stated.

Bender was offended, "How can you say that?! I'm not that clumsy! Give me one reason of why I shouldn't fix it!"

Fry crossed his arms, "Why don't we ask the Robot Devil? I'm sure he'll give us a thousand reasons of why we shouldn't let you fix it!"

Bender just looked down, quite hurt, "okay, I got the message,"

"Demonica is an expert in this, she might be able to fix it," Hermes suggested

"I'll go get her right away!" Zoidberg exclaimed as he ran back into the ship, followed by Hermes.

Professor Farnsworth added, "Fry and Bender, you two go and find something to eat! I'll go inside to check on Persephone!" Then he left.

Fry pointed at a random direction, "I guess we should go that way and hope nothing eats us,"

"If that means I'll be away from the Robot Devil's wrath, sounds good for me," Bender replied as they went into the jungle. However, Phae and Louie soon spotted a spot of orange going towards the bushes.

"Daddy!" they giggled and they started crawling towards where Fry and Bender had gone, passing over a fallen log and passing before it broke in half. Then they went into the bushes, attempting to catch a glimpse of their father. However, they didn't realize they were being watched by golden eyes.

Back in the ship, Persephone had already woken up, but she was still weak. The Robot Devil was resting next to her, holding her hand and caressing it softly. Leela, Amy and Demonica were there as well.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Beelze asked his wife, "I can bring you a warm drink or something…"

"I'm okay, Beelze… My head is just aching from the hit," Persephone replied smiling

"You almost gave us a heart attack, mom," Demonica added. "We thought something had happened to you,"

"and where are we, by the way?"

Leela shrugged, "We don't know, we crash-landed on this planet and the guys went to check on the engines,"

The professor entered, "Demonica! We need your help with the engines! How's your mother, by the way?"

Demonica rolled her eyes with a smirk, "My mother is better now, and what's wrong with the engines?"

"The impact destroyed part of it, and if we don't fix it quick we'll be stranded here!"

"Where are the others?"

Hermes entered the room as well with Zoidberg, "Fry and Bender went to look for food,"

Leela got alarmed when she noticed Hermes had not the twins, "Where are Phae an Louie?!"

Hermes simply shrugged, "I don't know, I put them down and haven't seen them since,"

"WHAT?!"

Leela immediately rushed out of the room, followed by Demonica, Amy and LeBarbara. Soon, the Robot Devil decided to help them and also rushed out of the room. Persephone tried to stand up, but the professor stopped her.

"no, no, no! it's best you stay in bed while your headache goes away. The last thing we need is two missing babies AND an unconscious robot!"

Persephone just sighed and rested again.

Meanwhile, Fry and Bender had picked up a few fruits they had found, and were trying to catch an animal for meat. Currently, they were using the traditional amateur way. The box, the stick and the cord; they had put some berries beneath the box to attract a prey.

"Okay, so when an animal goes for the berries, we pull the cord, the box falls and we'll dine on some steak!" Bender rubbed his hands together.

"First, we need to wait for something to fall for it."

So, they waited. It seemed like hours, but no animal went closer to the trap. The few animals that passed –mostly like hybrids of squirrel and rabbit- seemed to know the trap and ran away. Eventually, Bender grew impatient.

"That's it! All I want is some rabbit stew! IS that too much to ask, you stupid animals!" He yelled in anger.

At that moment, a giant foot stepped on the trap, crushing it.

Bender lifted up his arms in excitement, "OH, yeah! That's what I was talking about!"

Fry, however, looked up and was horrified to see a giant ape-like creature staring at him and Bender.

"Come on, Fry! Give me the net before it gets away!" Bender told Fry, who was frozen in fear.

"Bender, it's… it's… BIG FOOT ALIEN!" Fry screamed in terror

"Don't be ridiculous! It's dinner!" Bender took the net from Fry, but that net barely fit into Big foot's giant finger, "Did you bring an extra-large net?"

Big foot was annoyed and let out a roar at the two. Bender and Fry screamed in terror and ran away towards the ship. Phae and Louie, on the other hand, were still crawling in the bushes, looking for their father, and Fry and Bender failed to notice them due to their terror.

Back at the ship, Leela was crying hysterically. Demonica and LeBarbara were trying to comfort her. Hermes had gone into hiding to avoid Leela's wrath, and Zoidberg and the Professor, along with the Robot Devil, had gone outside to see if the twins had crawled out of the ship.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," Demonica assured her.

"Yeah," LeBarbara added, "They couldn't have gone too far. They can't walk,"

The professor and the others returned, "They're not outside, I'm afraid,"

"What am I going to do?! If something happens to them, I will never forgive myself!" Leela cried

"Don't worry, perhaps Fry and Bender are will find them-" Demonica started, but as interrupted by a terror scream.

"EVERYBODY HIDE!" Fry and Bender ran into Hermes, the Professor and the Robot Devil. They all fell to the floor with a loud _thud_, to which Fry and Bender received angry glares.

"What the heck is wrong with you two?!" Hermes growled as he tried to get the professor and Bender off him.

"Bender, you-!" The Robot Devil tried to contain his anger, remembering the deal he had made with Bender, "what's going on?" he inquired more calmly

"Big foot…! Giant…! Dinner…!" Fry mumbled in terror

"Hey, hey, hey!" The Professor interrupted in irritation, "Slower, you moron!"

"Big Foot is after us and he wants to eat us!"

"Big Foot? You mean the giant, furry, horrible, man-eater monster?" Hermes inquired, "So that's what happened to him,"

Leela suddenly stood up abruptly, "What if that thing got Phae and Louie?!"

"Come on! I don't think that thing would be interested in babies!" Amy exclaimed

Bender was looking through the window, "Think again, because there they are!"

"WHAT?!" Fry and Leela yelled simultaneously as they pushed Bender out of the way.

Much to their horror, Phae and Louie were outside, staring at Big Foot curiously. Big Foot was staring at the curiously as well, scratching his head. Phae and Louie giggled, to which Big Foot attempt to imitate; he showed his sharp fangs, trying to make the same gesture as them. Then he carefully picked them up and walked away into the bushes.

Leela started to cry once again, "Oh, no! Big Foot got them! What are we going to do now?!"

Fry hugged, "Don't worry, we'll think of something,"

"Hey, in case you forgot, the engine is still broken!" Zoidberg pointed out

"How can you think of the engine right now!" Demonica growled, "Phae and Louie are out there with that giant ape!"

Persephone walked into the bridge, holding Devin.

"What's going on?" she inquired

"Phae and Louie were kidnapped by Big Foot, the engine is broken and we're stranded," the Professor summed up

"Big foot?"

"A long story, my dear," The Robot Devil walked next to her, in case she was still weak.

"WE have to think!" Fry called everyone's attention, determined to save his babies, "We have to go and rescue them, no matter Big Foot eats us instead. Who comes with me?"

Silence.

"Then I'll go alone,"

Bender and the Professor stopped Fry before he could go out of the ship, "Stop! Are you nuts! You can't go on your own!"

"I can't stand here with my arms crossed while that giant ape has my babies for a snack!"

"Fry, I can't let you go alone!" Bender spoke before turning to look at Zoidberg, "lobster, go with him,"

Zoidberg lifted up his pincers, "Why me?"

"I'm in," Hermes added while walking next to Fry.

"You're going to need my extensive scientific knowledge to face this monster!" The professor also offered.

Bender looked down in defeat, "alright, alright! I'll go too!"

"Meanwhile, you girls will have to fix the engine before we return," The professor looked at the girls, and they stood up.

"Got it," Amy smirked

"We'll have finished before you have a chance to say 'good news, everyone'!" LeBarbara picked up a wrench.

Demonica stood up as well, "Wait, dad will go with you,"

Bender yelped, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, what?" Beelze gave his daughter an annoyed look.

"Good idea! He can breathe fire!" Leela cheered

The Robot Devil sighed, "Alright, I guess I have no other thing to do,"

Fry smirked. "The operation Big Hunt starts now…"

Ten minutes later, everyone was outside. Bender and Fry embraced their respective wives.

"Be careful Fry," Leela pleaded. Fry smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be back with Phae and Louie in no time,"

Demonica had one arm around Bender, and was holding Devin in the other.

"Please be careful, and try not to argue with my dad during the rescue," she whispered to him.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Bender replied as he wrapped is arms around her and Devin, "It'll be okay, you girls just focus on repairing the engine so that we may get away before Big Foot eats us,"

Persephone and the Robot Devil were in each other's arms as well.

"You sure this is a good idea, honey?" Beelze inquired, still worried about his wife's condition, "You'll be okay on your own for a while?"

"I'll be fine, Beelze," Persephone replied smiling, "you just focus on the twins and Big Foot,"

"Don't forget, you must have repaired the engine by the time we return or we'll be dead meat!" The professor spoke out loud once again. Bender, Fry, Zoidberg, Hermes and the Robot Devil then followed the professor into the way Big Foot had gone. Then a question popped in in Amy's mind.

"Does anyone here know about mechanics?" she inquired

Demonica smirked as she took a wrench from her torso compartment, "Piece of cake,"


	5. Rescue Mission

Futurama Holiday disaster

Chapter 5- Rescue Mission

"Are you sure you know where are we going?!" the Robot Devil growled as he moved yet another tree branch aside. Bender didn't see it coming however, and when the branch went back into place, it hit him in the nose.

"OW!" Bender whimpered as he rubbed his nose

"I'm telling you, he went this way!" Fry replied, moving branches out of the way.

"We've been walking for hours, we should have arrived at Big Foot's lair already!" Hermes growled, shaking off some mud from his shoes.

Professor Farnsworth pointed out, "Besides, I think we've been walking around in circles,"

Fry crossed his arms, "What makes you think that?"

The Professor pointed at the ground, and everyone noticed there were footprints of three humans and two robots on the muddy ground

"… Okay, do you think YOU can lead the way?"

The Robot Devil stepped forward, "Out of the way, let a professional handle this,"

Everyone turned to look at him in confusion and surprise.

"… You?" Hermes whispered

Beelze replied, "yeah,"

"… You?" Zoidberg repeated.

"Yeah,"

"..You?"

The Robot Devil was losing his patience, "Yes!"

Bender finished, "You-?"

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY?!"

"Fry apologized, "sorry, but I never thought you would know about tracking,"

The Robot Devil half closed his eyes in annoyance, "For your information, tracking down runaway robots from Hell can teach you various things,"

"In that case, lead the way," The professor stepped aside.

Beelze smirked, "It's pretty easy, all we have to do is follow the footprints,"

Hermes inquired, "What footprints?"

The Robot Devil pointed to a large hole in the ground, but the others soon noticed the hole was actually a giant footprint.

"Don't tell me you didn't see it!"

No one spoke for a while…

The Robot Devil rolled his eyes, "idiots…"

"Would you just lead the way instead of insulting us?" Fry muttered under his breath

"This way,"

Everyone followed the Robot Devil and walked into the jungle. However, Bender caught sight of something shiny in one of the trees. He silently stopped, trying to make sure the others didn't notice, and inspected the object. It seemed to be some kind of sword-shaped thorn, and it was stuck over a log.

Bender rubbed his hands together, "great! Perhaps somebody in Hawaii II will pay for something like this… But if they don't at least Devin will have fun with it,"

"Bender, come on! Don't stay behind or you'll get eaten by an alien, or worse!" he heard the professor's irritated voice.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

Bender tried to pull the thorn out of the log, but it was very stuck. He pulled with all his strength, and after a while he finally pulled it out, and put it in his chest compartment. However, as he walked away to reunite with the others, the log the thorn had been stuck to moved. And the "tree" opened its crimson red eyes; it's pupils gone to slits.

Back at the ship, Demonica was working on the engine, with Amy handing her the tools she needed. Leela was pacing around, worried about Fry, the twins and the others. Persephone was sitting on a nearby rock, coughing every so often and holding Devin, and LeBarbara was sitting on the grass.

"What if something goes wrong?" Leela got worried

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," LeBarbara comforted them, "Besides, it's not like they went to the other end of the planet,"

Demonica sighed in exhaustion, "Well, I'm almost done, but I'm hungry…"

"How about we make a picnic while waiting for the guys?" Amy suggested, "That way you will eat, and then you can keep fixing the engine,"

"Good idea!" Demonica giggled, "And I can play with Devin and relax for a while,"

"I'll be right back, then!" LeBarbara smirked as she ran into the ship to get some food.

Devin giggled and held his arms to his mother; Demonica smiled and took her son from her mother.

"Aww, you want to play? Mommy's going to play with you!" she giggled as she tickled Devin's belly.

Leela felt quite nostalgic when she saw Demonica play with Devin; she wished her children were there as well. She hoped Fry would succeed.

Back with Operation Big Hunt, the Robot Devil had followed the giant footprints, and they had finally arrived at Big Foot's lair. It was a giant cave, surrounded by trees and bushes. Fry was about to rush into the cave when Bender and Hermes stopped him.

"Wait a second! You can't just go in there without a weapon!" Bender exclaimed

Fry got free of their grip, "I have no time for that! I have to save Phae and Louie!"

The professor intervened, "I can't believe what I'm going to say, but I agree with Bender! At least someone should distract Big Foot and drag him out of the cave!"

Nobody said anything for a while… Finally, Zoidberg lifted up his pincer,"

"Zoidberg will do it," he offered

Hermes put a hand on his shoulder, "We will never forget your sacrifice, now go and get eaten!"

Zoidberg walked into the cave, but apparently nothing had happened. After a few minutes, Zoidberg ran out of the cave, screaming hysterically.

"That's it, Zoidberg! Run around while we rescue the twins!" The professor exclaimed

"OKAAAYYY!" Zoidberg screamed in reply, avoiding Big Foot's claws.

Fry and the others rushed into the cave, but it was very dark and they couldn't see anything.

"Did somebody bring a flashlight?" Hermes asked

If they could see, they would have seen a grin on the Robot Devil's face, "leave it to me,"

Out of sudden, they saw a spark and then out of sudden a small orange light, apparently fire, illuminated a little part of the cave; it lit enough to see each other. The fire was on the Robot Devil's fingers.

"Hand me something to lit up," he ordered

Bender scratched his head, "Lit up?"

The Robot Devil growled, "You know, a stick or something like that!"

"Here's one I found," The professor was about to hand him a stick, but suddenly the 'stick' opened its eyes and the professor realized he had grabbed a snake.

"AH!" The professor dropped the snake, but the reptile jumped on Fry and attempted to bite him.

"WAH!" Fry barely got out of the way, but as he did so he stumbled against the Robot Devil, causing them both to lose his balance and fall to the ground, the fire putting off in the process. The group started to panic and screaming hysterically, fearing the snake would be poisonous.

"I can't see my nose! Again!" The professor exclaimed

"Where's the snake?! Where is it?!" Hermes squashed beneath his feet panicky, in case the snake was near him.

"I think I'm squashing it!" Bender announced proudly.

A crunching sound was heard, and then a painful yelp.

"OW! That's my tail, you idiot!" Bender heard the Robot Devil's angry voice.

"Oops, my bad,"

"Hey, RD, could you lighten things up?" Fry inquired, referring to the Robot Devil.

"I could, if you got off me!"

Fry carefully stoop up, careful not to step on the Robot Devil's tail. The Robot Devil then stood up, and once again lit up a fire in his fingers. The snake was gone, for now. Hermes handed him a stick –after making sure it _was_ a _stick_-, which Beelze lit up.

"At least we can see what we're doing now," the professor muttered, dusting off his clothes.

"Phae! Louie!" Fry called for his children, hoping they would hear him.

Everything was silent for a while, before they heard what sounded to be a reply.

"Daddy!" they heard

Almost immediately, Fry ran towards the source of the sound after taking the torch from the Robot Devil.

"Hey, wait up!" Bender ran after his best friend, followed by the others.

They ran deeper into the cave, going deep into the cave. After a while, Fry saw Phae and Louie in the end of the tunnel, playing with some rocks. They looked towards the sudden light, and giggled when they saw their father.

"Daddy!" they giggled as they crawled towards him.

"PHAE! LOUIE!" Fry cried in joy as he scooped his babies into his arms and held them tightly, "You're okay!"

"Yeah, can we go now? I'm starting to freak out in this place! Bender whimpered, looking around in fear.

The Professor, took the torch from Fry, turned around and started to run in the direction they had come, "Okay, you big baby! Let's get out of here!"

The group started running out of the cave, led by the Professor. However, when they got out of the cave, they spotted Big Foot had cornered Zoidberg against a great tree. Zoidberg was throwing what seemed to be cupcakes, not knowing he was annoying him further.

"Stay away!" he was screaming

Bender exploded in anger, "I SPENT THREE HOURS MAKING THOSE CUPCAKES AND YOU WASTE THEM LIKE THIS?!"

Big Foot heard him, however, and turned to look at the others. Bender grew nervous when Big Foot- plus Fry and the others- shot him angry glares.

The Robot Devil narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Well, Bender, since you called him, why don't you invite him to take a cup of tea and some biscuits?!"

When Big Foot let out a bone-chilling roar, the group screamed hysterically and splat up (not to confuse Big Foot, but because they were too terrified to think clearly). Zoidberg stood up and joined them; they all were heading towards the ship.

Back at the ship, Demonica had finished fixing the engine and they were waiting for the guys to return.

"What's taking them so long?" Leela was pacing around, worried, "What if something went wrong?"

Amy assured her, "Don't worry, they'll be fine,"

Demonica added, "Yeah, perhaps they're coming back right now,"

The girls remained quiet when the heard something… it sounded to be screaming. Persephone looked around and noticed a flash of red running out of the bushes.

She recognized her husband, "Beelze!"

"SWEETIE, GET THE SHIP GOING!" the Robot Devil yelled in terror

Amy stood up in alarm, "Why?!" She yelled back

Then the Professor ran out of the bushes as well, "BIG FOOT IS COMING AFTER US!"

Bender, Zoidberg and Hermes followed him, and after a while Fry ran out of the bushes as well, holding Phae and Louie. Leela stood up abruptly when she saw the twins.

"Phae! Louie!" she gasped in relief and happiness

"EVERYBODY GET INTO THE SHIP!" Fry yelled in terror

The entire group screamed hysterically and they all ran into the ship just as Big Foot was getting closer. Leela didn't have time to embrace her children since she had to get the ship going. Big Foot tried to get a hold on the ship, but the Planet Express ship was already flying away. He stared sadly at the ship and waved it goodbye with a sad expression.

"Phae… Louie…" He whimpered

When they were back on route to Hawaii II, Leela abruptly stood up- not minding to switch the auto pilot on- and ran towards Fry, taking the twins from him and holding them close to her as Demonica took temporal control of the ship.

"Phae, Louie! You're okay! I thought I had lost you!" she was whispering to them, crying of joy. Phae and Louie embraced their mother as well. Leela then ran towards Fry and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You saved them, Fry!"

Fry smiled, "Of course I did. They're our babies,"

All the girls embraced their respective husbands; Zoidberg and the Professor looked at one another, shrugged and gave each other a hug, but the professor quickly retreated.

"Zoidberg, you idiot! Don't do that, you pervert!" he growled

Zoidberg looked down, "Sorry, I was curious about how human butts feel,"

"so what happened?" Demonica asked Bender as they separated

"Well, other than we almost got eaten by a snake, and I stepped on your father's tail-" Bender noticed the Robot Devil giving him a short, but angry glance, "we escaped from Big Foot and returned here,"

"Alright! No more interruptions! The professor announced, "No-more-stops!"

Hermes growled, "Don't say that! You'll bring us bad luck!"

LeBarbara didn't let go off her husband, "Didn't you get hurt, Hermie?"

"Don't worry, babe. We're safe, sound and complete,"

Suddenly, Fry's stomach growled. Then Hermes's, the Professor's, Zoidberg's, even the twins stomachs were growling. The professor laughed.

"I guess we should take a snack."

The Robot Devil rolled his eyes, "considering that you humans actually _have_ taste,"

Persephone embraced her husband, "oh, Beelze. You never lose your touch, do you?"

However, they didn't realize they were being followed by something… The same creature that had awakened after Bender took the thorn from its tail.


	6. I'll Calm Down When I'm Visible Again!

Futurama Holiday Disaster

Chapter 6- I'll Calm Down when I'm Visible Again!

Two days had passed. Two long days. The professor had been serious when he said _no _stops; they couldn't even stop to buy food. Everybody was getting bored, since there wasn't much to do in the ship other than watching television. Even the children were getting bored, they couldn't do much other than sleeping, eating and playing with their parents.

And Bender was dying of frustration. It had been two days without sex. How he wanted to have sex with his wife, but the Robot Devil had been _serious_ when he told him _no_ sex. Demonica insisted on talking with her father about it, but Bender saw it no case. After all, the Robot Devil could be very stubborn when it came to his daughter.

The next day, Bender couldn't stand just being sitting down without doing anything and started to look for something in the Professor's drawer. Just then, Amy entered.

"What are you doing?" she inquired

"I'm looking for something here to play a prank on someone," Bender simply replied, "Where's the professor, by the way?"

Amy replied, "In the laundry, there was a problem with his lab coats and Fry's red jackets,"

Bender chuckled, imagining the professor with a pink coat. Finally, he seemed to have found something and took out purple-colored gun, which had some kind of green valve on the back.

Amy started to grow nervous, "Bender, are you sure you want to play with that?"

"Don't worry, what's the worse that can happen?"

Bender walked out of the Professor's cabin and went into the kitchen. Fry, Leela and Demonica were there, playing with Devin and the twins.

"Everybody, take a look at this babe!" Bender held up the weapon, to which Leela and Demonica quickly grabbed their children close to them.

"Bender, don't play with that!" Leela growled, snuggling Phae and Louie close to her chest, "You will hurt somebody!"

"Come on, I bet its just some kind of toy…" Bender replied while examining the gun, "Hey, how does this thing work?"

"Let me help you," Fry stood up and walked towards Bender.

"Wait, I found the trigger!"

Bender pulled the trigger, but unfortunately for him, the gun was pointing at fry and a reddish beam of light shot towards him. As soon as the beam of light touched Fry, he suddenly disappeared.

"WAH!" Fry cried out as he vanished out of sudden

Bender, Leela and Demonica stared in horror at the spot where Fry once stood. Then Demonica and Leela looked angrily at Bender.

"Demonica, what's all this noise?" The Robot Devil entered the kitchen, but Bender was still in shock and in an instinctive reaction, twirled around and pulled the trigger. The Robot Devil didn't have time to avoid the ray and disappeared as well, not before letting out a yelp.

Demonica quickly stood up and ran towards the spot her father had been, staring at it in horror.

"Oh, darn! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… what did I do, anyway?" Bender scratched his head, in a short moment of confusion.

"Yeah, what did you do?" suddenly, it sounded as if Fry had spoken but he was nowhere in sight, "I didn't feel anything at all,"

"Bender. This better not be one of your jokes!" then the Robot Devil spoke, but he was anywhere to be seen neither.

"ARGH! I'M BEING HAUNTED BY GHOSTS!" Bender dropped the gun and ducked under the table, "OH, LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE NOT ON THIS WORLD ANY LONGER!"

"What are you talking about, Bender?" Fry spoke, dazzled.

The Robot Devil noticed his daughter was looking at him with wide eyes in shock, "Demonica, why are you staring at me like that?"

Demonica slowly walked closer to the spot she thought her father was, "D-daddy?"

She held out her arm, trying to touch her father, and was frightened by a painful yelp.

"OW! My eye! Why did you do that?!" she heard her father growl.

"Hey, RD, where are you?" Fry spoke, "I can't see you,"

"You're not in sight, neither,"

Leela shot a glare at Bender, "Well, guys… Bender has something to tell you,"

Bender gulped, and would have been covered in sweat if he were a human, "err… Fry… RD…. I have VERY bad news…"

"What is it?" Fry inquired

"… Err… I kinda made you guys… invisible…"

There was silence for a moment, then…

"WHAT?!"

"We're invisible?!" Fry almost yelled in terror

Phae and Louie were confused; they heard their father's voice, but he was nowhere in sight. Devin also was looking around for his grandfather, but to no avail.

Bender tried to lighten the mood, "Come on, RD! on the bright side, probably you won't be able to feel this!"

Bender stomped on where he thought was the Robot Devil's tail, and was taken aback by a scream of pain.

"OW! You'll pay for that!"

Bender couldn't do anything as the invisible Robot Devil twisted his arm to his back and held him against the wall.

"OW, OW, OW!" Bender whimpered, "Not so hard, please!"

Demonica rushed to Bender's side, "Dad, please calm down!"

Beelze snarled, "I'll calm down when I'm visible again!"

"I'll go get the professor, perhaps he has a visibility ray," Leela stood up and rushed out of the room. Fry rushed next to Demonica and Bender.

"So nobody can see us?" he inquired, "that's awesome! We can do whatever we want and nobody will see us!"

The Robot Devil narrowed his eyes, "aren't you forgetting something?"

Fry seemed to notice the Robot Devil's tone of voice, and remembered Phae and Louie, "oh, crap…"

"Bender' If I stay like this, I swear-!" The Robot Devil tried to cool down his anger, but this time, it was too strong. He didn't calm down until Leela returned with the Professor, who was shocked to see Bender holding his invisibility ray.

"Bender, you fool! That invisibility ray was in experimental stage!"

"Get mad at me later," Bender napped, holding out the ray, "How do I make them visible again?"

"You have to use the inversion valve, the valve on the backside,"

Bender had some trouble finding, and Fry spotted a green valve in the side of the ray.

"There it is!"

"OW!" The Robot Devil winced in pain when Fry stepped on his tail while rushing next to Bender. Fry then took the valve from the ray…

"Is this the valve?" He inquired, and it seemed as if the valve was floating in the air.

The Professor quickly snatched the valve from Fry, "You idiot! You just broke the valve!"

"How will we turn visible now?" the Robot Devil snarled

Demonica held back her father by the arm- although it took her some time to actually find his invisible arm- and tried to calm him down, "Cool down, dad! I'm sure the professor has another valve,"

The Professor replied, "Indeed, but IT's back on Earth,"

Fry and the Robot Devil cried simultaneously, "WHAT?!"

"We can't go back now, or we won't get to our vacation in time,"

"So we're going to stay like this for an entire month?!" Fry growled in frustration, "I wanted to spend time with Phae and Louie! I doubt they will want an invisible father around!"

Demonica inquired, "Can't you make another valve?"

The professor shook his head, "I can't, I don't have the materials, "

"Oh, great! Now what am I supposed to do when I want to spend some romantic time with my wife?!" Beelze growled

"BUT:.." the Professor continued, "I may be able to make a visibility ray,"

"Then stop talking and go to build it right now!"

"Alright, but I'll need help, and it might take some time,"

Demonica held up her free arm, "I can help!"

But then she looked at her father, "Dad, you think you can…?"

Beelze sighed, "Okay, I hope he doesn't freak out,"

The Robot Devil took Devin from Demonica; it appeared as if Devin was floating in mid air. Devin seemed to notice and started to cry.

Bender tried desperately to contain his laughter, "… Don't worry, RD. Everything will be fine,"

If he could see him, Bender would have seen a hate-filled glare from his father-in-law.

The Robot Devil spat, "It better, or you will wish _you_ were the one who is invisible,"

Bender gulped; judging by his tone of voice, the Robot Devil was _not_ in the mood for jokes.

"Alright, don't panic," Fry spoke up.

Leela spoke, "But you and the Robot Devil are invisible and you might not be back to normal until we get back to Earth,"

"… Alright, panic…"

XOXOXO

About two hours later, the whole crew was in the kitchen, waiting for dinner. It was Persephone who was cooking, and Amy and LeBarbara were helping her. After a while, Demonica and the Professor entered the kitchen and took their seats.

"How's the visibility ray coming along?" Fry inquired

"At this rate, it might take about three days to finish it," The Professor replied, scratching his back.

Persephone entered the kitchen and placed a bowl of soup on the table before noticing the empty chair next to her own seat, "Where's Beelze? I thought I had heard his voice from the kitchen.

"I'm next to you, Persephone," The Robot Devil spoke up irritably, startling his wife.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Beelzie! It's been so hard since you became invisible," Persephone then signaled at her husband's still-full plate, "Look, you didn't even touch your food,"

Beelze replied, "I'm not hungry, I suppose my appetite disappeared as well,"

Bender commented, "Really? Maybe it's because of your new paint cover,"

The Robot Devil glared at Bender, "Yeah, or perhaps because YOU pointed at me with an invisibility ray and turned me into an invisible monster!"

"No, it's not that-" Bender was interrupted when he was hit by a loaf of bread thrown to him by the annoyed Robot Devil.

"Dad, would you stop? You can't blame Bender at all," Demonica snapped, to which the Robot Devil simply waved a hand in dismissal (nobody saw this, again).

"Can't I? Because I remember it was BENDER who shot at me with that thing!"

"If you want to blame somebody, blame the Professor," Leela pointed at the Professor, "He brought the ray to the ship in the first place,"

Phae and Louie started to cry, wanting to be with their father, unaware that Fry was sitting next to them.

"Phae! Louie! Don't cry, daddy's right here!" Fry spoke, but the twins cried louder.

Hermes smacked his forehead, "Great, now we have an invisible human and robot and two crying babies,"

"Shut them up, would you?!" The Professor rubbed his temples, "I'm getting a headache!"

Bender decided to try and be polite with the Robot Devil, "Hey, let me hand you the soup,"

Beelze replied sharply, "No, no, no, bad idea!"

Bender picked the soup and stretched his hand to pass the soup to his -law, but the bowl slipped off his hand and the boiling content of the bowl spilled all over the Robot Devil, who quickly stood up.

"OW, OW, OW, IT'S HOT!" he cried out in pain, before lunging at Bender in anger, "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU ALMOST BURN ME! NO, WAIT YOU ACTUALLY BURNED ME!"

"I'm sorry, I was trying to be nice," Bender could barely mumble in terror.

"BEELZE!/DAD!" Persephone and Demonica cried out simultaneously, and quickly rushed next to Bender, who was pinned against the wall again.

"Dad, calm down! And don't take this badly, but part of the fault is yours, too!"

"WHAT?! _MY_ FAULT?!" The Robot Devil snapped in fury

"If you hadn't such a temper with Bender, none of this would've ever happened!"

"Hate to say this, RD, but she is right," Hermes muttered, and felt a chill when the Robot Devil shot him a glare. Even though he could not be seen, he still could make people sense when he was glaring at them.

"Easy for you to say! You are still visible!"

Fry groaned, "Hey Professor, isn't there a way to finish that visibility ray sooner?"

The Professor rubbed his chin for a moment.

"Actually, I think there is a way to finish the ray in just a few hours,"

Leela picked up Phae and Louie and stated, "Then do it right away!"

"But what about my lunch?"

Bender started pushing the Professor out of the kitchen, "I'll save it for you, go finish that ray!"

Despite his protests, the Professor knew there was no arguing with Bender and walked out of the kitchen.

And so time passed…

About five hours later, Persephone walked into the bridge and saw the T.V was on, but there was no one there.

"oh, Hermes and his love for blernsball," she muttered as she turned off the T.V:

"Hey, we were watching that!" Fry's voice spoke, to which Persephone reacted by dropping the plates she had been carrying in fright.

"Oh, dear! Fry; is Beelze with you?"

"What do you think?" The Robot Devil spoke up irritably

"I'm sorry, sweetie!"

Bender, Demonica, Leela and the Professor entered the bridge. Demonica was holding a ray gun like the invisibility ray, but this one had an orange color, and Leela was holding the crying twins, who wanted to see their father.

"Fry! Dad! The ray's ready!"

The Robot Devil exclaimed, "Finally!"

Fry added, "Then what are you waiting for? Make us visible again!"

"But I have to tell you, because we had to skip some things to finish it on time, it might have some side effects," The Professor explained

"I don't care! I just want to be visible again! Fry snapped.

"Wait, Professor, are you sure it is safe?" Persephone worried

"There's only one way to find out…" Bender took the ray gently from Demonica, but before shooting, spoke, "Fry, RD, how am I supposed to shoot at you if I can't see you?"

"We're standing next to the sofa," the Robot Devil replied, "Just try not to make somebody vanish again,"

Bender took aim at the spot he had heard the Robot Devil's voice, and shot. After a few seconds, Fry and the Robot Devil became visible again… But they were in a very ridiculous position: they seemed as if they were kicking somebody, and they seemed frozen.

"What… the… heck… Did… You… Do… Now… Bender?..." The Robot Devil snarled, although with a broken voice and with gritted teeth.

"I... Can't… Move…" Fry muttered as well, with gritted teeth and a broken voice.

"Apparently, the ray made you visible, but it also paralyzed you," The Professor deduced, snickering at the position Fry and the Robot Devil were in, "The effect should last for at least 12 hours,"

"12… hours…?!" Fry whined.

When Phae and Louie spotted Fry, they stopped crying and held their arms out to him. Fry managed to smile a bit, although he couldn't open his mouth.

"Hey… There… Daddy's… here…" he spoke

"We should take them to their rooms so that they may rest a bit… in that position…" Demonica suggested, rather uncomfortably, "At least until they regain their mobility,"

"Yes…. Please…" the Robot Devil growled softly.

Demonica and Persephone picked Beelze up- with some difficulty, however- and took him to his room. Bender and the Professor did the same with Fry, but as soon as the Professor and Bender had lifted Fry from the ground, the Professor suddenly whined in pain and took his hands to his back, dropping Fry.

"My back!" the Professor exclaimed

Fry replied, "OW!"

"Oops, sorry," Bender apologized, picking Fry up.

He had to drag Fry to the room the rest of the way.


	7. Persephone's Sonata

Futurama Holiday Disaster

Chapter 7- Persephone's Sonata.

The next day after the incident with the invisibility ray, Fry and the Robot Devil had regained their mobility, and the first thing they had done was to embrace the babies. Well. Fry had embraced his children, and the Robot Devil had embraced his grandson. Bender thought his father-in-law was angry, and avoided contact with him. Actually, the Robot Devil still held his end of the deal and soon calmed down, although he would give Bender the occasional glare.

Devin soon fell in love with his grandfather's playing, and loved to hear him play the violin. This time, however, due to the Robot Devil's paralysis, Demonica had to borrow her father's fiddle and she would play for Bender and Devin.

Her father had taught her well; she was almost as talented as him.

Demonica could also remember that her father not only played the fiddle; he once claimed that he could play almost every other instrument, including the holophonor. At the mere mention of the holophonor, Fry had felt uncomfortable and left with Phae and Louie. Leela then explained to Demonica that Fry had traded his hands with the Robot Devil to play the holophonor to win her heart. However, in the end, he had to reverse the trade- but didn't mention the fact that the Robot Devil had threatened to _marry_ her, since Persephone was present, and she had presented the Robot devil hadn't talked to his wife about _that_ detail- and once again became as bad as in the beginning. Demonica had seen her father with Fry's hands those days, but he hadn't really explained her why he had those hands. The Robot Devil had just told her that it was a 'temporal trade'.

However, when everybody was going to their respective cabins to sleep, Fry couldn't help it and went to speak with Persephone.

"Does RD play the holophonor?" Fry inquired, still awkward about his question, "I mean, when we traded hands, I felt as if his hands were the ones playing, and not me at all. "

Persephone thought for a moment, "Actually, he usually prefers his fiddle, but… he did play the holophonor for me once, when we got married."

Fry raised an eyebrow, "he did?"

"He had written a symphony for me, and it was very beautiful. It was his wedding gift, and it was much better than anything else,"

"I would have liked to play the holophonor for Leela as well, but I doubt he'll want to trade hands again,"

Persephone giggled, "Well, I was with my father that time, so I don't really know what happened,"

"Well, I think I would like to hear RD playing the holophonor," Fry added

Persephone thought for a moment, "I think I can get him to play the holophonor, but he is quite… timid with that, so try not to be seen,"

Persephone entered the cabin she and Beelze slept in, and found her husband already on the bed, waiting for her.

"Hey there, sweetie." The Robot Devil grinned seductively at his wife, "How about we have some fun…?"

Persephone rested next to her husband, "well, Beelze, I was actually wondering if you could do something for me…"

"Anything for you, my dear,"

"Well, I was wondering if you could play the holophonor for me,"

The Robot Devil's smile faded slightly, "the… holophonor…?"

"Yeah…"

Fry was peeking through the door, and thought the Robot Devil was blushing… well, robots couldn't blush, but he looked a bit redder than usual.

"I'm not sure… after what happened with Fry's hands and mine, I'm not sure if I can play as well as before,"

Persephone leaned closer to her husband, "please, Beelzie…? For me…?"

After a while, the Robot Devil returned the smile, "Oh well, just because it's you, my dear,"

Just then, Bender, Demonica and Leela were passing by and noticed Fry was peeking into Persephone and Beelze's cabin.

"Fry, why are you spying on my parents?" Demonica inquired

Fry hushed them, "Be quiet! I think the Robot Devil is going to play the holophonor!"

"The holophonor?" Leela inquired

"Oh, great! I've always wanted to hear dad play it!" Demonica giggled

Bender turned to look at her in confusion, "You have never heard him?"

Demonica shook her head, "no, the only time I heard him play the holophonor was when I was five. But I don't remember the melody anymore…"

Inside the cabin, unaware of the 'ears on the walls', the Robot Devil took out an holophonor from his torso compartment. This particular holophonor was of red tones, however.

"Okay… I hope I remember how to do this…"

Persephone and the others remained silent.

Beelze closed his eyes and started playing the holophonor; the most beautiful melody that could exist came out of the holophonor. As soon as he started playing, the pictures started to appear. At first, the picture showed a beautiful crystal-clear lake in the middle of a large glade with great willow trees, the moon reflected just in the middle of the lake. Then, a beautiful robotic swan of a golden color -Bender and the others deduced it was a representation of Persephone- swan out from the long leaves of the willow trees, shining under the moonlight. Then, a metallic red swan with two yellow horns –it didn't take a genius to deduce _who_ that was- landed just in the middle of the moon's reflection, and set its eyes on the golden swan. Both swans stared at each other for a while before swimming close to each other, and swimming around each other in circles.

Then both swans took flight and hovered high into the sky, and then northern lights of blue, pink, green and purple colors started dancing in the sky; the two swans started flying through the lights, but never flew too far from each other, and were looking into the other's eyes. The northern lights disappeared, but the swans flew higher into the atmosphere, and were soon surrounded by millions of beautiful stars; the red swan made a perfect twirl and hovered right next to the golden swan. The two birds nuzzled against each other's beak, and then the two of them dove, as fast as any bird would, and after some time they both dove into the same lake as before.

Bender and the others, meanwhile, were fascinated by both the beautiful melody and the Robot Devil's concentration. It was as if nothing existed but him and the holophonor; Persephone remained quiet, enjoying the melody he had played for her so long ago, on the day they had married.

As the melody continued, the swans emerged from the lake, extended their glorious wings and arched their necks before tangling their necks softly and gave the other a soft kiss. Just then, the melody ended and the beautiful pictures disappeared. Persephone then leaned next to her husband, who wrapped an arm around her.

"It's as beautiful as ever…" Persephone whispered.

Bender had been so drawn into the melody that suddenly he lost balance and his hand slipped, opening the door of the cabin in the process. Leela, Fry and Demonica fell over him, and grew nervous when Persephone and Beelze set their eye son them in surprise.

"Err… hi?" Bender gulped

"Bender? Demonica? What are you doing here?" the Robot Devil asked a little annoyed, although he sounded more embarrassed than angry.

Fry started trembling, "we were just… uh… passing by when we… heard you playing,"

The Robot Devil started shivering slightly.

"How much did you hear?"

Demonica stood up, "That was beautiful, dad. You should play the holophonor more often."

"You think so?"

"Yep, you would be famous like-" Fry cut off when he noticed the Robot Devil's glare, "I'm going to check on Phae and Louie,"

Fry left quickly, followed by Leela. Bender and Demonica soon left Persephone and the Robot Devil alone, so that they could have some privacy. Persephone leaned deeper into her husband's embrace.

"I love you, Beelze,"

The Robot Devil smiled as he pulled his wife even closer to him.

"I love you too, Persephone,"

**I know this chap is short, but I promise the next will be longer.**


	8. Zapp Jerkigan

Futurama Holiday Disaster

Chapter 8- Zapp Jerkiggan

About three days after the holophonor played by the Robot Devil, the trip was calm. The Professor had regained his good mood, since there had been no delays in those days, and he was so happy that he let the children play with his inventions –not before making sure not of them made people disappear- and spent all day in the sauna. Bender started to relax when he started to notice the Robot Devil wasn't angry at him anymore for the incident of the invisibility ray. However, he still kept his distance, not wanting Bender to make him disappear again or worse.

Leela, however, hadn't slept for days; the Professor hadn't let her sleep because he didn't want to leave the autopilot all night again, in fear of crashing again, and lose precious time. The mutant already had bags under her eye, which had a slight reddish tone. Demonica and Amy often took her coffee cups, but she was already losing it. She couldn't even go to play with Phae and Louie, and Fry missed his wife in bed.

That morning, Leela was finally falling into slumber, o matter how hard she tried to keep her eye open, it simply didn't work. Bender had decided to go for a morning snack without waking Demonica and Devin up, but when he passed by the bridge, he noticed Leela was already asleep, and surprisingly, the ship still flew straight.

"I better put in bed before she crashes us into a meteorite, a black hole or something…" muttered Bender as he picked Leela up, and stretched his arms to put her in her cabin, putting her in bed, next to Fry. As he closed the door, however, he realized that he didn't know how to drive… at all… He didn't even know how to get to Hawaii II by himself. Bender gulped as he sat on the captain's seat and took control of the ship.

"Oh, well. How hard can it be?"

Time passed, and he drove the ship, trying to remember the digital map the Professor had shown them back at Earth, but he didn't exactly have a photographic memory… he was outdated in that software. The only other person –or robot- who probably knew how to get there was… the Robot Devil.

And there was no way Bender would wake him up so early just to ask for direction; not only would it cause his father-in-law to dislike him more, but he would put him in a _very_ bad mood. Demonica had told him, the Robot Devil could be quite fierce if he didn't sleep for at least 7 hours. Perhaps Persephone knew, but she and the Robot Devil slept together for obvious reasons, and going into that room would risk him waking the Robot Devil up.

Long story short, Bender was on his own.

- **Deep Space, about three hours later** -

The Professor walked out of his cabin, scratching his back, and letting a yawn escape him. The first thing he did was go to the kitchen for some coffee, but muttered something under his breath when he saw the Robot Devil sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey there, old man," he greeted while taking a sip from his coffee.

"old pile of junk…" the Professor growled as he went to the coffee pot

Before he could turn on the machine, the Robot Devil said, "If what you want is coffee, this is the last cup,"

The Professor turned around violently, "WHAT?! YOU DRANK ALL OF MY COFFEE?!"

Beelze shrugged, "It's not my fault you forgot to buy more," Then he drank the last coffee he had left.

The Professor clenched his fists in an attempt to regain his self-control, and would have failed if Fry hadn't entered the room with the crying twins.

"Hey, professor!" Fry spoke out loud with a pleading tone, although his voice was almost not understandable due to the crying of the babies, "Could you help me?! Phae and Louie are crying nonstop!"

"Shut them up, then!" The professor growled covering his ears.

"I can't! I have tried everything! I changed their diapers, tried to give them the bottle, and tried to lull them to sleep, but nothing works!"

The Robot Devil thought for a moment, "… did you give them the bottle?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, but that didn't work!"

"… I think I know what's wrong,"

Beelze took the twins from Fry without even asking and started patting their backs softly yet firmly at the same time; the twins stopped crying for a moment before letting out small burps. Then the twins yawned and fell asleep shortly after, Fry just stood there, gaping,

"H-how did you-"?

Beelze rolled his eyes, "I am a father too, remember?

"Speaking of which… Professor, thanks for giving Leela a break,"

The professor spat the orange juice he had been drinking abruptly (although he was planning to spit it more of distaste than shock, he just needed an excuse), "What?!"

"When I woke up, she was resting asleep on her side of the bed, so I thought you had given her a break,"

"Of course I didn't! Who would drive-?!"

The three froze in place; if Leela wasn't driving, then who was…?

In four seconds they were already dashing to the bridge, in panic. Their panic increased when they saw Bender was driving… with his _feet_, while leaning on the seat.

"Captain Bender at your service," Bender grinned as he waved at them, but they were

too stunned to react.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Professor yelled, "Bender! Are you nuts?! You're going to get us killed!"

"Oh, come on! I've been driving for a long time, and nothing's happened,"

Beelze narrowed his eyes, "in that case, where are we exactly?"

Bender grew nervous, "err… what do you mean?"

"I've gone to Hawaii II and we didn't pass through Coralius or Keryam," the Robot Devil at two planets outside the window.

Bender remained silent for a while, "oh-oh"

Suddenly, the Professor dropped to his knees and then was on the ground, wailing and punching the ground like a baby.

"AH! We'll never get there in time!"

Fry shrugged, "any ideas?"

Bender sat on the controls again, "I'll take us back to the route,"

However, the Robot Devil took a hold of the steering wheel and attempted to push Bender away, "Forget about it! You'll send us into a black hole!"

Fry joined the fight, "I want to buy an hamburger with fries! Move out!"

The ship was flying around space, shaking violently and occasionally crashing against asteroids (not gravely, just barely getting scratched and a few dents as well). But the three didn't seem to notice.

Beelze snapped, "Bender! You're going to kill us all!"

Bender replied incensed, "No, I won't! Why do you treat me as if I only made things worse?!"

"Because you DO make things worse!"

Fry was about to push them away, "It's my turn to drive!"

All the shaking and sudden movements of the ships awoke the rest of the crew, and the Professor had stopped wailing; but he also tried to take control of the ship.

"Move! It's _my_ ship, so I should be the one to drive!" he hissed

Leela entered the bridge with the twins; she seemed more rested, but no one seemed to realize. They were worried about the ship's fate.

"Fry! Stop it!" Leela cried out

"Bender! Forget about the wheel!" Demonica called for her husband, holding Devin.

Persephone also joined, "Beelze! Let the professor drive!"

However, before anyone could do anything, suddenly the ship stopped abruptly, sending Fry, Bender, the Professor and the Robot Devil against the window.

The others managed to hang on something at the last moment; actually, only the women and fembots could hang on something. Hermes and Zoidberg joined the others against the window; then they fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Owowow…" Hermes rubbed his head while attempting to stand up.

Beelze was next, and not even in his condition was he unable to shot Bender a glare filled of hate, "good job, you incompetent fool!"

Bender couldn't stand up yet, "Ow… If you had let me drive, this would've never happened… ouch…"

Demonica glanced at the window, "Hey, isn't the Nimbus Zapp Braniggan's ship?" she inquired

Leela nodded, "yeah, why?"

"Because I think he had something to do with this, he has the he is pulling the ship into the hangar,"

Everyone glanced from the window and, indeed, they were being pulled into the hangar of the Nimbus. Leela was about to walk away before Demonica and Persephone stopped her.

"What's wrong?" the fembots inquired

"Girls, I don't know if you know, but Zapp Brannigan is the whole Universe's number One Woman Harasser!" Leela replied, a tone of incense in her voice.

"Come on, Leela! He can't be that bad!"

Amy immediately rushed to the door, waiting to see her own husband. After a few minutes, the door opened and two familiar faces walked into the ship.

"Kiff!" Amy wrapped her arms around the green humanoid's neck and they both shared a kiss, "I missed you so much!"

"Me too, Amy! I've been thinking of you everyday, except Sundays, those are y private days," Kiff replied sheepishly.

Just as Leela expected, Zapp rushed to her side and started flirting with her, "well, Leela. Apparently, you missed me so much that you came all the way here from Earth just to be with me,"

Leela hissed, "I wouldn't want to be 50ft near you!"

"Excuse me, gentleman, but Leela is already married to Fry. I don't think you should-"

Suddenly, Zapp set his eyes on Persephone and changed targets rather quickly, "Ohh la la! What's such a beauty made of metal doing all the way out here?"

This made Persephone both feel a twinge of disgust and another of indignance; the Robot Devil was having similar thoughts, and was giving Zapp a glance filled of fury. Who did that human think he was, courting his wife? He walked next to them and gently pushed Persephone behind him while towering at Zapp.

"If you dare on courting my _wife_, you're going to regret it!"

Fry walked next to Leela's side, "and I'm giving you that warning as well!"

Luckily, LeBarbara had already gone to hide in the bathroom to avoid a little scene like this. Demonica got between her father and Zapp, attempting to stop a fight.

"Sir," Kiff whispered into Zapp's ear, "I don't think you should be doing that. You're married now, remember?"

"Oh, come on, Kiff!" Zapp paid him no mind, "What Michelle doesn't know, doesn't hurt her, does it?"

Kiff simply sighed in frustration as Zapp now targeted Demonica.

"Guessing by those sexy curves and that hair, I suppose you're related to that golden angel! And I guess you're a friend of the beautiful Leela-"

"THAT'S IT!" Fry, Bender and the Robot Devil yelled simultaneously as they lunged at Zapp, while the rest of the crew could only watch.

"Come on, Fry! Kick his ass!" Hermes cheered

"Yupi! A show! Come on, team!" Zoidberg started to wave a small flag.

Just then, Fry's ex-girlfriend, who was now Zapp's wife, walked into she ship and saw the fight, which she deduces had happened because of her husband's tendency to flirt with attractive girls, whether they are married or not.

"Zapp!" she growled, which made the captain of the ship quickly leave the fight, a nervous smile appeared on his face,

"Michelle! Sweetie! I was just-!

""We'll talk about that later!" she turned towards the PE crew, "What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

"We were going to Hawaii I to take some vacations, but _somebody_ got us lost." The Professor glanced at Bender in anger, and the robot in turn looked down in shame.

"Hawaii II? What a coincidence! We're going there too!"

"That gives me an brilliant idea!" Kiff exclaimed, " Why don't go to Hawaii II together?"

"Kiff, if somebody wanted your opinion, they would ask for it," Zapp waved his hand dismissively at him, "Wait, everyone! I have a very brilliant idea! We should go to Hawaii II together!"

Kiff rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Thanks for the offer, but we really have to go," Leela spoke in a nervous way, she didn't want to spend any minute with Zapp, but the others didn't think the same.

"What a great idea!" The Professor exclaimed, "At least we'll arrive sooner!"

Hermes added, "And we'll be able to spend more time hanging out!"

Persephone, Demonica and Leela didn't like the idea in the least, and neither did their respective husbands. They would have to be careful around Zapp-


End file.
